For example, an electromagnetic contactor such that a contact mechanism has a fixed contact and movable contact interposed in a conduction path, wherein the contact mechanism includes the fixed contact formed in a C-shape (U shape, or J-shape), and when energizing, a Lorentz force is generated to oppose an electromagnetic repulsion force generated in the contact opening direction between the fixed contact and movable contact, has been proposed as an electromagnetic contactor that carries out opening and closing of a current path (for example, refer to PTL 1).